


In All Her Glory

by Fanless



Series: dusty knuckles | croup & vandemar [3]
Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: 22. Mother Nature"What variety abounds throughout the year and throughout the globe, each organism exactly suited for its own peculiar duty."
Series: dusty knuckles | croup & vandemar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270619





	In All Her Glory

"The wondrous realm of all things in nature is utterly glorious beyond compare, Mister Vandemar, is it not?" Mr. Croup spreads wide his arms, taking in the spring air. "In such bounty we are surrounded, such dizzying variation of flora" – he bends, plucking a daisy—" and fauna alike."  
  
Only a few feet away, Mr. Vandemar spots a rabbit. Its nose twitches.  
  
"What variety abounds throughout the year and throughout the globe, each organism exactly suited for its own peculiar duty." Mr. Croup sniffs the daisy, discovers a bee, and nonchalantly crushes it between his teeth. Behind him, there is a brief scuffle and, immediately following, a crunch.  
  
"Is't not so, Mister V, that to ponder the immensity and breadth of our solitary world's vast array of living beings is a feast not only for the eyes of the heart, head and mind, but for the belly of intellect?" murmurs Mr. Croup, picking his graveyard grin with a stinger.  
  
"Mm," agrees Mr. Vandemar, mouth full. "Tastes good, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Just as old, but much better-written in my opinion than "Hello, You Must Be Going". I read this at an open mic back then, and it got a fairly favorable reception. Surprisingly.


End file.
